Specific Aims (Abstract) We will make fully operational a continuing pilot collaboration between the labs of Dr. Jessica P. Houston (NMSU) and Dr. Roger Brent (FHCRC). Our proposed work builds on complementary strengths in the two labs: instrumentation engineering and signal analysis in the Houston lab, protein engineering and genetics in the Brent lab. In particular, the work builds on